What Keeps Me Alive
by maddds
Summary: Edward has cancer and is in and out of hospital. Bella is a walking disaster and is in and out of hospital. One fateful day their paths cross. Tough times and hard decisions follow fast as love blooms between the two.  Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

The pain was just unbearable. I wanted it to stop. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted it to end.

"Never fear Bellsy!" Emmett screeched as he ran a red light. "I'll save you!"

The Jeep rocked from side to side as it dodged traffic.

Jazz, whose lap I was laying in, was calling Forks Hospital. "Sue? It's Jazz. Yeah, Bella's broken her leg. Mhm, open fracture. She's conscious." His calm voice contrasted against the look of pure horror on his face. "We'll be there in under 5." A beep signalled the end of the phone call.

"Don't worry Bell" Jasper soothed as he brushed the hair from my face and the tears from my eyes. "We'll be there soon."

"Correction" Emmett yelled. The Jeep stopped in an amazingly short distance. "We're there." He jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital to search up some nurses. Jazz kicked the door open and got me out, trying as hard as he could not to upset my leg. Thank God, he had put a splint on it.

Emmett came back with some nurses and a hospital trolley. Mercifully one of the nurses was Maddie, my favourite nurse. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What have you done?" she whispered to me. Then she turned to Jazz to fill her in on what had happened.

Thank God for Sue. As I was a frequent user of the Forks Hospital, I knew most of the office staff, nurses and doctors and they knew me. Sue had let everyone know that I was coming in, and what injuries I had sustained, so everything was ready.

As Maddie wheeled me into the OR, I focused on my breathing and tried to push the pain coming from my left leg into the background. As we pushed through the infamous double doors, enter Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my most frequent doctor. "Oh wow, that looks serious" Carlisle tutted. I barely felt the needle Maddie inserted into my arm. I shrugged my shoulders. "I've had worse" I shuddered. I thought of the broken cheekbone, cracked skull, punctured lung and three broken ribs I had received not that long ago.

"True to tha yo, sista".

Wait, where did that come from? I glanced at Carlisle, who looked sheepish. "I may have borrowed Alice's iPod without asking" Carlisle confessed. I giggled.

The white haze started to dance over my eyes, making me feel sluggish though I wasn't doing anything. I closed my eyes, knowing full well the anaesthesia would have its way with me sooner or later.

"Don't worry Belly. You'll get through this. You always do."

The words seemed to fight their way from my ear drum to my brain, and then I felt a hand worm its way into mine.

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Carlisle POV

43 admissions in the last 18 months. Good Lord, what has Bella Swan been up to? Lacerations, broken bones, a punctured lung. I remembered that admission all too well.

While I was waiting for Bella to come out of anaesthesia, I thought I'd fill out her paperwork. To my surprise, most of it had been filled out by Emmett and Jasper. I could see that Jazz had done most of it; his neat writing was clearly very different to Em's messy scrawl.

"Carlisle" two voices spoke from behind me. I chuckled. Speak of the devils, and they shall appear. I turned to see Em and Jazz. "How is she?" Em muttered.

I sighed. "She'll be fine. Bella's a fighter, and she's been through worse than this." A collective shudder ran through the three of us. "Can we go see her?" Jasper asked.

I was about to say that she's still under anaesthesia, when the call light for Bella's room lit up. "She's awake, so go for it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for, you know, all the story alerting and adding and such. Now, down to brass tacks. I'm reaaaaaally sorry if I get any of the cancer terminology or anything wrong. I don't really know anything about cancer, especially ALL. If you want to correct me, feel free. :)**

Edward POV

As much as hospitals are keeping me alive, I'm really getting over them. Been in and out of a hospital for 14 years does that to you. Having cancer does that to you.

Having acute lymphocytic leukemia, or ALL, as we hospital folk call it, is a pain in the butt. While I'm in remission, I get my central line cleaned once a fortnight, thanks to Dad. The anti-nauseating drugs make me feel woozy, but I'd rather that then throwing up every couple of hours. While I'm in remission, I can be a normal teenager.

I'm sitting in a public ward getting my central line cleaned, when a mahogany haired girl who looked vaguely familiar got wheeled in. Maddie, my favourite nurse, was the one pushing the trolley. "Hey sweetie. This is Bella." Bella Swan. I thought she looked familiar. "I'm going to leave her here with you. She's got a broken leg, don't cha Hoppy?" she giggled and nudged Bella.

Bella laughed, it was such a beautiful sound. "Madsterrrr, you know I can barely walk, let alone hop without injuring myself or someone else."

I coughed. Accidently, of course.

"Oh sorry. Bella, this is Edward. Carlisle's son" Maddie introduced us.

"Hey Bella" I said politely. I extended my hand in a friendly wave.

Beautiful Bella ducked her head. "Hey Edward. Carlisle's told me so much about you."

I wonder why she won't look at me. Oh that's right, I'm not wearing my shirt. Whoops. In my defence, it's an unnaturally hot day here in Forks. My central line does look a little confronting. Luckily, after about 3 months of remission, my hair's grown back.

Maddie looked between us, winked at me and then said "I'll let you two get a little better acquainted" and with that, walked from the room without a backwards glance.

Well, this was really awkward now. No buffer between us. Wait, that's perfect. She can be the topic. "Maddie's my favourite nurse here. She's so much fun."

Bella's head popped up. "She's my favourite too. When I was sick, she'd always come into my room and play-"

"Poker" I smiled. "She's such a bad influence, teaching kids how to gamble" I laughed.

Bella laughed too; that glorious sound hung in the air around us.

"So Bella, do you come here often? I mean if you know my dad and Maddie so well?"

Bella giggled. "I'm kind of a walking disaster. Name a body part and I've twisted it, broken it or damaged it in some way. In fact, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around the hospital. From what Carlisle's told me, you spend a fair bit of time here too."

I didn't know how to tell what I was experiencing without freaking her out of scaring her off.

"AML or APL?" Bella asked cautiously. I must have been taking a while to reply.

"Neither" I replied surprised. How did she know so much about cancer? "ALL"

Bella POV

"AML or APL?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to overstep a boundary. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it.

"Neither" he said. He sounded quite surprised. "ALL"

"How do you know so much about leukemia?"

"A perk of being in a hospital so much. You learn a lot of things by ear."

And at that moment, who decided to walk in? Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"Em, Jazz!" I nearly screamed. They both ran at me, full bolt. Em hugged me and Jazz showered my forehead in kisses. Then they both stopped. And swapped. Jazz started to squeeze the life out of me and my forehead was now coated in saliva from my two brothers. Lovely. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV**  
><strong>  
>Wow, Bella's brothers must really care for her. I wonder where her parents are. And it was at that time that my line decided it was clean enough. A loud beep rang through the ward. Dad started to move over to unplug me and such, but I signalled him to stop.<p>

I got this.

He nodded and walked to the end of Bella's bed. "Pain?" he asked.

"Nearly non-existent" she replied.

Dad made a disapproving noise.

"Fine, about a 2." Bella rolled her big brown eyes.

"Okay, so we'll see what-" Suddenly Carlisle's beeper went off. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I gotta go, but I'll be back soon as I can."

"Dad, get out now. Go. Save lives." Bella smiled and shooed him out the door.

"Dad?" I asked.

Bella's brothers spun around, and looked between Bella and I. "Whose this kid?" asked the big one.

"Emmett Swan, you impolite shit. This is Edward Cullen. Dr Cullen's son" Bella whisper-screamed.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry man. I'm Emmett. And this weird blonde-haired McSpaztron here is Jasper."

Jasper sent an elbow straight into Emmett's stomach. "If I'm weird, than you're on steroids" Jasper replied smugly.

Emmett smirked. "If you're weird, and I'm on steroids then you're a virgin."

"Mate, you're a virgin too. So shhhh"

"Okay okay! You win, I lose."

Bella and I both laughed. It's like a family comedy reel right in the ward. I never get to see this at home.

"Anyway" Jasper sighed. "We've got some more paper work to sort out." His hand reached up and pushed Bella's chin up a little, so he could see her better. "Bells, honey. Do you think you could refrain from hurting yourself for the next, say, 20 minutes while me and Em go and sort out some paper work?"

Bella playfully slapped away Jasper's hand and, again, rolled her big beautiful eyes. "I'll try my very hardest, Jazzy" she said. Sarcasm licked at her every word.

Emmett and Jasper chuckled and walked out of the room, heads together in deep conversation.

"They care about you lots" I said in awe. I wish I had older brothers like them. They were amazingly protective and although they made jokes about Bella, I knew that they loved her with all their hearts and would try to not let anything harm her.

"Yeah" she sighed. "I love them so much. Anyway, since we have so much in common, wanna play twenty questions? It's my favourite game in the whole wide world. Maybe it's yours too" she smiled widely.

I smiled back. "It's not sorry, but sure, I don't see why not"

Find out more about Bella? Not giving this up for anything.

Bella POV

This was the best idea I've had in a while. Finding out more things about Edward. This boy is so amazing, but I don't think he can see it. He is living with a deadly curse on his shoulders, but nothing phases him.

I think I'll start things simple. "Favourite colour?"

Edward blushed, his cheeks going insanely red. "Brown" he muttered. "Yours?"

Now it was my turn to blush. Up until a while ago it had being blue. "Green." He had remarkable green eyes.

"Your turn. Let's keep it going" I smiled.

"Favourite movie?" He kept my gaze.

"Well, it's a toss-up between The Notebook and Charlie St. Cloud. You?"

"The Hangover, duhhhhhh!" I could have seen that coming for a million miles away. It was so obvious, but then again so was mine.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

Edward's answer was cut short when a lovely woman in her early 30's walked into the ward.

"Edward, your father called and said I could…. Oh, who's this?"

"Mum, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mother Esme Cullen."

**G'day my loverly little cherubs :)  
>Okey dokey, if you haven't already noticed, but my chapters are rather short, and they're kinda gunna stay that way.<strong>

**P.S. If you wanna read some other good stuff, check out Aussie-Lozaz.  
>She's a really good friend of mine, and an amazing writer. Please look at her stuff.<strong>

**Hugs and kisses, (from a perfect stranger, heheh)**

**Mads xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**To my crazy good reviewers,**

**LittleMoCullen and  
>loutombeth2619 and<br>Aussie-Lozaz**

**You guys review frequently and it gives me big big BIG Botox smiles :D**

Esme POV

As I walked into Edward's ward, I saw him engrossed in conversation with a dark haired girl. As he introduced us, I finally realised who this girl was.

This is Bella.

"Hello Mrs Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Dad talks about you all the time" she smiled.

I smiled back. I like this girl already.

"And I you, Bella. Carlisle talks about you all the time. He especially loves that you call him Dad. He says that it makes him feel a part of your family."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold the carriage people" Edward said confused. "Mum, if you knew about Bella, and Dad knew about Bella, why didn't anyone tell ME about Bella?" he gestured towards me.

Bella looked down at her sheets. I could see a red blush tint her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes. I walked over and whispered into Bella's ear "He's such a drama queen." We both dissolved into giggles.

"I can hear you" Edward grumbled. I looked over to see him, arms crossed, brows furrowed. The whole nine yards.

Then I realised. Bella. In a hospital bed. Attached to a drip.

"Good Lord, Bella" I shrieked. "What happened to you?"

**(Awwww, short Esme POV ****)**

Bella POV

Oh sainted flying monkeys. What in the name of Pete am I going to say?

"Ummm, I uhhhh. I... Ummmm" I stuttered.

Both Edward and Esme sensed my unease. "Maybe another time, dear" Esme smiled apologetically.

"That sounds wonderful, Mrs Cullen". Phew, dodged that one. Now I have time to make up a cover story.

Esme grabbed my hand, squeezed it tightly and said "I hope you feel better soon, and by the way, call me Esme."

"Esme" I repeated.

She smiled. "Come, Edward. We have to go home. Dear Bella, I do hope we see you again"

Edward waited til Esme left the room, and then walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He carefully placed a piece of paper in it. "I hope I see you again too Bella."

The piece of paper was a phone number.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Third Person POV

Neither Bella, nor Edward knew what would happen now. Bella sat in the hospital bed, staring at the piece of ripped paper in her hand. The writing was so neat, she thought. Why had he given her his number? She was thinking that she shouldn't get excited. Maybe he just wanted to string along and then drop her whenever he felt like it. But he didn't seem like that. Bella sighed, pulled her iPod out of her bag and flicked immediately to "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift.

Edward sat in the passenger seat of his mother's white SUV, and stared out the window, gazing into the rare sunlight. Was he too forward giving Bella his number? She seemed so nice. He just wanted to get to know her better.

"Bella's a nice girl" Esme said. Edward hmmmmmed.

Esme was thinking about Edward. Should Carlisle and she be more careful with Edward? They kind of let him do as he wanted. He knew what to do if he relapsed **(remission stops)**. Remission **(when the cancer in the body is dormant)**, she thought. How much longer would he stay in remission? This was the first time Edward had gotten to 6 months remission. She could only hope and pray that the cancer had disappeared completely.

Emmett and Jasper were still filling out paper work in the office. Or Jasper was. Emmett was flirting with a girl who had a broken arm and grease stains all over her. Jasper was thinking about Bella. How many times had she being admitted to hospital lately? He flicked over a piece of paper. 44 times, including this one. He and Em would have to lift their game if they wanted to protect Bella.

A man sat in his car outside the hospital. A baseball cap cast a shadow over his face. Bella was in the hospital again. He had to make sure. She would not run. She would not get away again.


End file.
